


LOVE YOU GOODBYE

by Psycholette



Category: AGONEY HERNANDEZ - Fandom, RAOUL VÁZQUEZ - Fandom, Ragoney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycholette/pseuds/Psycholette
Summary: Cuando el fuego se apaga deja un rastro de humo; agrio humo final, dulce humo certero, que mientras se desvanece, envuelve y permanece... se mantiene y persevera, hasta que un día, sin venir a cuento, desaparece, dejando paso para que de las cenizas renazca el fuego.





	LOVE YOU GOODBYE

"A penas te dejé y ya ha entendido mi corazón que nos volveremos a encontrar.  
Ojalá te encuentre por aquí cuando mi alma haya aprendido a sanar.  
Ojalá te encuentre pronto por aquí cuando haya espacio suficiente en tu vida para amar.Ojalá te encuentre pronto, muy pronto por aquí,  
porque apenas te has ido y mis labios ya quieren volverte a encontrar."

*

Un oscuro e ingrávido velo cubre la ciudad entera, silenciándola completamente. 

Raoul tamborilea los dedos sobre el barandal de su pequeño balcón mientras observa los únicos dos luceros que hay en el cielo. 

Ha llorado lo suficiente como para mantener sus lagrimales secos por dos años, pero ni esas lágrimas han podido lograr que la presión que siente en el pecho desaparezca.  
Apenas puede respirar con normalidad, siente que las fuerzas se le acaban y piensa que en cualquier momento sus rodillas se doblegarán si no para de pensar en esa tez morena ya mismo. 

 

Un par de golpes tímidos en la puerta de su piso lo obligan a apartar la vista de las estrellas y el nudo gigante que conoce de sobra empieza a amarrarse en la boca de su estómago. 

En un acto instintivo voltea a ver el reloj que descansa sobre su muñeca; casi son las tres de la mañana. 

El corazón le da un vuelco cuando la hora confirma sus sospechas. Solo una persona podría plantarse en su puerta a esas horas sin reparo alguno.

La sola idea de verle de nuevo parado frente a su umbral le deja helado. 

Piensa en fingirse dormido para no tener que abrir, para no tener que enfrentarse a su demonio personal.  
Pero sabe que para llegar hasta su puerta, Agoney pasó por la entrada principal y forzosamente tuvo que verlo desde abajo apoyado en el balcón.  
Eso, y que es un poco inútil seguir evitándolo; necesita hablar con él aunque es lo último que quiere hacer.  
Lo necesita porque para empezar a sanar se tienen que comprender los sentimientos. Y ahora mismo no sabe lo que siente.

Es rabia, resentimiento, amor contrariado, cariño que no quiere echar por la borda, nostalgia de lo que fue, miedo de lo que va a ser, melancolía por lo que pudo haber sido… todo se arremolina en su pecho, pero hay algo que predomina sobre todas esas cosas; la tristeza. La más profunda de las tristezas. 

Y no sabe cómo deshacerse de ella.  
Pero supone que un buen primer paso para empezar a descifrar lo que su corazón siente es encarar al causante de todo aquel desastre. 

Apoyando las palmas de ambas manos en el frío barandal, impulsa su cuerpo. Y tratando de no temblar ante la perspectiva de lo que se avecina, se acerca a la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. 

Otros par de golpes resuenan en toda la estancia, ahora un poco más potentes.

Su pecho brinca con una rapidez que no había experimentado nunca antes y unas gotas de sudor frío empiezan a perlar su frente. 

Suspirando, cierra los ojos tratando de concentrarse en mantener la calma y con cuidado, quita la pequeña cadena que hace las veces de seguro y gira el picaporte jalandolo hacia sí para entreabrir la puerta. 

Por la abertura encuentra al moreno que tantas lágrimas le ha arrancado.

Parado en el umbral, con aquel peto corto de mezclilla negra; con la cabeza gacha y ladeada logra de nuevo cortar de golpe la respiración de Raoul. 

— Hola. — dice el moreno en un susurro mientras con nerviosismo muerde el interior de su labio. 

Expectante, Raoul calla y por dentro se debate entre dejarlo pasar o salir a hablar. Si deja que entre, no podrá reprimir los deseos que en él despierta el moreno.  
Si salen, no está muy seguro de que la calle sea barrera suficiente para contener el imperante anhelo que siente por él. 

—¿Puedo pasar?— pregunta ante la impasibilidad de Raoul.

—¿A qué has venido, Agoney?

Agoney

El alma se le cae a los pies al oír su nombre entero. 

—No lo sé, pollito. Supongo que solo te quería ver.— miente ladeando la cabeza para acomodar los rebeldes rizos que caen en su frente. 

Ha ido a hacer un último esfuerzo por hablar con él. 

Raoul decide que es mejor que se queden. Otra pillada sólo haría más daño y no quiere arriesgarse. 

Frunciendo el ceño, abriendo las aletas de sus fosas nasales y mordiendo la parte superior de su labio interno, asiente levemente y retira su cuerpo de la puerta, dándole paso. 

Ese piso le es perfectamente familiar, pero ya no se siente parte de él como solía hacerlo. Y la tensión que se ha instalado en el ambiente no ayuda para nada. Así que una vez dentro, se mantiene de pie, atento con cuatro sentidos a cualquier movimiento que el pequeño cuerpo rubio ejecute, pero le da la espalda. 

El seco sonido que se produce a sus espaldas le indica que Raoul ya ha cerrado, y al no percibir ningún otro tipo de actividad, se obliga a voltear. 

Sus miradas se encuentran. Raoul está apoyando en la puerta, con ambas manos detrás suyo, esperando con los labios fruncidos en una fina línea. 

— Regreso a Tenerife a mediodía, quería… quería despedirme. — suelta Agoney pronunciando lo último en un susurro.

— Voy a preparar tu infusión de tomillo, siéntate si quieres. — dice Raoul separándose de la puerta y dirigiéndose a la cocina. 

 

Con dos tazas grandes y calientes montadas sobre una bandeja, llega al salón.  
Agoney está sentado junto a la ventana, con la pierna izquierda doblada sobre el sillón y el pie derecho apoyado en el suelo; observando el oscuro cielo que se cuela por la ventana, muerde la piel de uno de sus nudillos izquierdos.

Raoul es plenamente consciente de que se quedaría mirándole toda la vida.

Con ese peto, parece un niño, piensa y sonríe para sí.

Saliendo de sus ensoñaciones, deposita la bandeja en la mesita del centro, haciendo el ruido que devuelve a Agoney a la realidad. 

Toma asiento en el sillón contiguo, adoptando la misma posición del moreno, pero con un brazo encima del respaldo. Y se prepara. 

Respira hondo y abre la boca para hablar, pero se ve interrumpido abruptamente. 

— Sé que no debería estar aquí, que no me quieres ver y que probablemente te hago más daño viniendo. Pero es que no pude evitarlo.

Raoul toma el puente de su nariz entre los dedos y lucha para contener las lágrimas, pero sus ojos ya están vidriosos.

— No pudiste evitarlo... Como siempre, han ganado tus impulsos y lo que puedan sentir lo demás te importa una mierda, ¿no?— escupe Raoul sin poder contenerse. Pero al instante se arrepiente. — Perdona, no pretendía…

— Tienes razón. No debería estar aquí, pero no podía irme sin verte. — dice sentándose bien mientras apoya los codos en sus muslos y tapa sus ojos con las manos hechas un puño.—Solo he venido a pedirte perdón, Raoul. Sé que la última vez nos gritamos… yo grité— se corrige y continúa.— y dije cosas que no quería decir. Te insulté, toqué temas que sabía que te dolían, te clavé un cuchillo en el corazón y lo retorcí con saña para hacerte más daño. Yo… no sabes cuánto me arrepiento.

Apretando la mandíbula, Raoul aparta su mirada de él. Recuerda a la perfección todas y cada una de sus palabras y el dolor que sintió al escucharlas se materializa ahora en lágrimas que es incapaz de contener.

—Yo siempre pienso todo lo que digo, y todo lo que digo lo creo, Ago. Y tú también. —dice apretando el puente de su nariz.— Y me duele un montón que creas todo eso de mí. 

—Mi niño, yo no…

—Déjame acabar, Agoney. — espeta devolviendo la mirada hacia el moreno, sosteniéndosela aunque le cueste la vida.— Es que me jode. Me jode que he tratado de sanar todas tus heridas, que he visto todas tus cicatrices y las he besado una por una, me jode que hasta hace unas semanas estaba dispuesto a cambiar tus alas rotas por las mías, estaba dispuesto a arder por ti; quería ser la luz que iluminara tu oscuridad. Ago, si me lo hubieses pedido, te lo habría dado todo, porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y me jode que te importó una puta mierda porque eres un puto egoísta. Utilizaste todo el amor que te tengo como un arma contra mí, contra esto… contra los dos. 

Sus mofletes ya están inundados, y un calor bochornoso empieza a hacerse presente en su pecho, subiendo hasta su cara. Se siente hinchado, dolido y avergonzado. 

—Raoul, nada de lo que dije es cierto. No creo nada de eso, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado pero... pero es que todo esto me superó. —dice tomando una de las tazas todavía humeantes. — Sin saberlo y sin esperarlo me enamoré; pasé los mejores días de mi vida junto a ti, eres lo que siempre había soñado, pero luego… luego todo se derrumbó.

Dejando la taza sobre el borde de la mesa, hace el amago de pararse pero se contiene y con la mirada, busca la aprobación del otro.

Raoul, asintiendo levemente, baja el brazo izquierdo del respaldo del asiento, entrelaza sus manos en su regazo y juega con sus dedos mientras clava los ojos en éstos. 

— Esto se convirtió muy rápido en un campo de batalla.— continúa Agoney, sentándose a lado de Raoul con una pierna doblada para poder verlo de frente. — De repente fueron demasiadas cosas con las que teníamos que lidiar; fama, muerte, amigos, opiniones, intromisiones, amor… y la situación nos vino muy grande.

— Te volviste irreconocible, Ago. Después de todo lo que pasamos, lo único que me quedaba era el aliento contenido… me aterraba hasta respirar porque no sabía en qué momento ibas a explotar. 

— Lo sé, mi niño. Y aún no sé cómo controlar todo esto... Perdóname, Raoul, perdóname porque eres lo único bueno que tengo, y lo eché a perder, te eché la culpa de todo cuando tú solo me hacías bien —susurra cogiendo la cara del otro entre las manos para limpiar las lágrimas que resbalan en sus cachetes con los pulgares. 

— Nos hicimos mucho daño, Ago… nos estamos haciendo mucho daño. — declara cerrando los ojos para acariciar las manos que se sitúan en los laterales de su cara. 

— Sabes que te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, ¿verdad, mi niño? —susurra Agoney con la voz quebrada. 

— Y yo a ti, Ago. Pero tenemos que dejarnos ir.

Las lágrimas ya no brotan descontroladas y sus respiraciones se han acompasado.  
En la oscuridad de la habitación, se encuentran sus miradas.

Se analizan de hito en hito aunque ya se saben de memoria todos y cada uno de los pliegues de la piel del otro. Y se tocan. 

Con la yema de los dedos, Raoul acaricia suavemente aquella descuidada barba.  
Los dedos de Agoney danzan en su pelo y terminan por posarse en su cuello. 

Por un momento, olvidan el dolor y a su mente llegan como bombas, imágenes de los días más felices. 

Recuerdan la sensación de fortuna por haberse encontrado; la pasión y la lujuria que envolvía el ambiente siempre que estaban en el mismo cuarto; los ataques de risa que terminaban en jadeos, cuerpo contra cuerpo; los interminables piques que hacían que su amor creciera desmedidamente; las escapadas nocturnas a las duchas; los gemidos contenidos; el chirriar de las literas; la madrugada del cumpleaños; los besos robados; los atardeceres; las innumerables pilladas; el backstage de los conciertos; sus besos públicos, la libertad y el orgullo; recuerdan Barcelona; recuerdan Adeje…

Y no es más que la nostalgia la que los obliga a terminar con el espacio que nunca debió existir entre sus cuerpos.  
Sus labios chocan tímidamente. Saben a lágrimas y a hiel.  
Pero se sostienen, y sin mover los labios se chupan el alma. 

Es Raoul quien sutilmente pasa su lengua por el labio inferior de Agoney para después separarse un instante. 

— Odio que tengas este efecto en mí. —dice cuidando que las palabras sean apenas perceptibles para los oídos del moreno. 

Tomándolo por los tirantes del peto, tira de él al tiempo que Agoney lo jala hacia sí con una mano en la nuca y otra en el cuello. A mitad del camino, sus labios vuelven a encontrarse. 

Es un beso tan lento y triste, que se vuelve el más apasionado que en sus vidas han dado. 

Y es en ese momento cuando deciden darlo todo, aunque sea por última vez. 

Cuando ya no resisten la distancia que hay entre sus cuerpos, Raoul empuja por los hombros a Agoney, y sin dejar de besarlo, hace que su cuerpo choque contra el respaldo para así poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. 

Esa siempre ha sido su posición favorita.

Las rodillas de Raoul están posadas sobre el sillón a ambos lados de la cadera del moreno mientras con los dedos acaricia su nuca.

A la par, las manos de Agoney levantan su camiseta blanca para poder colarse es la rígida espalda que acaricia y masajea hasta que uno a uno sus músculos se destensan. 

Sus morenos dedos viajan traviesos hasta el elástico del short que lleva puesto y juega un momento hasta que decide infiltrarse en ese terreno prohibido.  
Con las palmas abiertas soba, aprieta y se regocija en su culo; un poco más fuerte siempre que Raoul muerde su labio inferior

En un repentino movimiento, Raoul echa su cuerpo hacia adelante provocando la ansiada fricción de sus entrepiernas. 

Jadean al mismo tiempo, y ansiando más, Agoney tira de él rozándose otra vez. 

El agudo gemido de Agoney estimula la dolorosa erección de Raoul y eso lo devuelve a la realidad.  
Separándose, junta ambas frentes.  
Sus agitadas respiraciones se entremezclan, erotizando el ambiente un poco más. 

— ¿Estás seguro de querer esto? —pregunta tragando saliva.

— No lo sé, Agoney. No sé si sea bueno para nosotros. —dice con los ojos todavía cerrados. 

— Dejame quererte, Raoul... Dejame quererte una vez más.

Y las palabras sobran. Raoul asiente mordiéndose el labio y vuelve a abrazarse a él, enterrando su frente en el cuello anhelado. 

— Vamos a la habitación. — susurra. 

Agoney asiente y se levantan. 

Con las manos entrelazadas, recorren esos pocos metros temblando. De deseo y de tristeza. Tienen muy claro que esa será la última vez. 

Soltando su agarre, Raoul enciende la bombilla de su cuarto, dejando que quede todo iluminado para después recorrer la habitación hasta llegar a las ventanas entrecerradas del pequeño balcón; cuando siente su respiración en el cuello, cae en cuenta de que Agoney ha apagado la luz de nuevo. 

Pegando el pecho a su espalda, Agoney rodea su cintura. Instintivamente, Raoul inclina el cuello, dándole permiso para enterrar sus labios en él. 

— Voy a hacerte amor a la luz de la luna.— susurra Agoney entre húmedos besos. 

Por todo su cuerpo sube una excitante ola de calor. Frunciendo el ceño, cierra los ojos, permitiéndose disfrutar de los besos y del duro bulto que siente en la parte baja de su espalda. 

Una ráfaga de viento se cuela por la diminuta abertura que hay entre las puertas, produciendo un ruido agudo que les pone los vellos de punta.

Separando su espalda del pecho del canario, cierra con seguro y voltea enseguida. 

Se quedan quietos, mirándose. Y se dan cuenta de que detrás del deseo y del amor que hay en sus miradas, se esconde el temor más grande que han sentido. 

Temen no volver a tenerse. 

Se aman y son conscientes de todo el bien que se hacen, pero que en este preciso momento de sus vidas, todo les puede y sus circunstancias los superan... y por ello se han hecho daño sin querer; son conscientes de que no pueden regresar, no pueden volver a refugiarse en una relación tan valiosa porque temen echarla a perder irremediablemente.  
Así que tienen que aprender a crecer separados para algún día poder volar juntos.

Ahora necesitan alejarse, al menos hasta que se encuentren a sí mismos, hasta que encuentren la estabilidad que necesitan para poder tener el amor que merecen; porque vale la pena, porque valen la pena. 

Vale la pena esperar, darse un tiempo, vivir, recordar, reencontrar... Vale la pena sufrir una despedida temporal.  
Vale la pena el amor que se hace esperar.  
Y lo saben, saben que su amor vale la pena, y por él están dispuestos a sacrificarlo todo. 

Aunque el terror los coma por dentro. 

 

En la complicidad que ofrece la oscuridad, se observan de hito en hito, saboreándose con la mirada; deleitándose en su instinto, disfrutando del reflejo de la luna en el cuerpo del otro. 

Con dos pasos, Raoul vuelve a acortar la distancia.  
Sube su mano y la deja descansar en la áspera barba del moflete izquierdo de su amado. Y sin apartar la mirada, se sonríen.

Y son sinceros. 

Por primera vez en semanas no gritan, no hieren, no se lastiman. Se dedican a quererse. Como antes... porque mientras se besaban en la sala, en secreto decidieron entregarse en alma y cuerpo, demostrarse todo el amor que se profesan; para tener algo que recordar, para tener algo a lo que aferrarse mientras por separado crecen, mientras con calma esperan el ansiado día de su reencuentro. 

Y porque después de tantos tragos amargos, merecen sentirse amados una vez más por la única persona por la que darían la vida. 

Con los dedos, Raoul recorre la textura de aquella barba que tantas veces lo ha llevado al cielo; desliza las yemas por el lateral de su cuello, pasando por las clavículas; con un ágil movimiento sube la otra mano y uno a uno, desabrocha los tirantes del peto. Dejándolos caer sobre su cintura, retoma el recorrido desde las clavículas, recreándose en ellas con su dedo índice, para después deslizarlo lentamente hasta rozar uno de sus pezones erizándolo al instante.

Llega por fin, al borde de su playera, y subiéndola por el torso del moreno, la quita ágilmente para después aventarla por el suelo. 

Con ansias mal disimuladas, sus manos regresan al ataque. Ahora a la par, transitan libremente sobre la piel morena, hasta que se sitúan en las caderas ajenas para ser reemplazadas por un par de labios carnosos que Agoney conoce a la perfección. 

Empiezan secos, dando pequeños besos debajo de su oreja, hasta que con los dientes coge un segundo el lóbulo de Agoney, provocando que un fuerte suspiro saliera de su boca.

 

Con fingida calma, deja su oreja y empieza a trazar el camino hasta su clavícula; los besos ahora se vuelven húmedos y todavía más lentos. 

Con atrevimiento, Raoul baja hasta sus pezones, y por vez primera hace uso de su lengua. 

Un suave gemido llega hasta sus oídos mientras Agoney, guiado por el placer, toma por la cintura al pequeño y lo atrae hacia sí, provocando una vez más el deseado roce de sus entrepiernas. 

Ambos jadean. 

Raoul deshace el recorrido de besos con la lengua hasta que llega a los jadeantes labios que siempre esperan por él. 

Sus lenguas chocan antes que sus labios, se devoran con ansias mientras sienten la sangre galopar por sus venas.

Urgentes, las manos de Agoney se deshacen de la playera de Raoul, provocando por un momento la separación de sus labios. 

La desoladora sensación de la falta de roce entre bocas los paraliza un instante. Nunca se habían necesitado tanto.

De inmediato se vuelven a buscar.

Con cada beso experimentan dolor, en cada roce se transmiten amor, pero de alguna manera sus almas se colman de tristeza; aún así, su deseo es cada vez más incontrolable, el olor del otro los embriaga, sus cuerpos arden con cada caricia, y necesitan más.

Empujándolo por los hombros, Raoul hace que sus lánguidas piernas trastabillen hacia atrás deteniéndose solo hasta que sus gemelos chocan con la base de la cama. 

La agitada respiración de Agoney envía una dolorosa punzada hasta su entrepierna, y no lo resiste más.  
Con la habilidad que concede la práctica, se deshace de lo que queda del peto, bajándolo junto con sus calzoncillos. 

Sube de nuevo, quedando cara a cara con Agoney y de un pequeño empujón lo sienta en la cama. 

Agoney se deja caer para después reincorporarse apoyando sus antebrazos en el colchón.

Sus miradas se encuentran y aún en la oscuridad se puede distinguir lo dilatadas que están sus pupilas. 

Respiran con dificultad y se comen con los ojos. 

Con la lentitud del minutero, Raoul pasa su mano derecha por encima de sus abdominales, deslizándose hacia abajo hasta llegar al nudo de sostiene el short en su cadera. 

La luz de la luna pega de lleno en la habitación, dejando iluminada la mitad del cuerpo de Agoney.  
Está completamente desnudo, su palpitante erección duele más que nunca y la imagen que tiene de Raoul parado frente a él, tocándose, jugando con el tiempo y con el deseo, provoca que se sienta desfallecer. 

— Raoul… —susurra suplicante. Tragando saliva, muerde su labio. Siente que muere.

Poco a poco, Raoul desamarra el nudo y suelta su short.  
Mete su mano por debajo de su ropa interior y sujeta con fuerza su erección, bombeando lentamente, con los ojos cerrados.

 

Al instante, siente las manos de Agoney tomarlo por el culo para atraerlo hacia sí. Y suelta de inmediato su miembro, dejándolo a merced del canario. 

Dejando besos húmedos sobre su abdomen, toma en su puño la erección de Raoul. Juega al rededor, torturandolo. Hasta que llega a sus testículos, y de una lamida alcanza su glande.

El gemido más grave que había escuchado de Raoul hasta ahora genera una corriente eléctrica en la parte baja de su vientre. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, engulle todo su miembro, buscando la mirada del otro. 

Cuando sus ojos se conectan, pueden asegurar que están tocando el cielo con las manos. 

Raoul está más rojo que la grana y desde abajo, su mandíbula se ve todavía más acentuada.

Desde arriba, la imagen de Agoney besando, chupando y lamiendo su miembro, lo lleva a un estado emocional indescriptible. Siente que en cualquier momento, muere.

Tomándolo por los hombros, lo levanta suavemente para abalanzarse a sus labios, probándose a sí mismo. 

— Túmbate. —pide Agoney entre besos. Y la petición no tarda dos segundos en ser obedecida. 

Raoul escala sobre la cama y se tumba boca arriba, dejando las piernas abiertas para que, al tumbarse sobre él, el cuerpo de Ago se cuele entre ellas. 

Sus bocas vuelven a buscarse, ansiosas por recorrer todos sus recovecos.  
Sus caderas no paran de balancearse una sobre la otra.

Se deshacen en gemidos y sus cuerpos empiezan a sudar de placer.

Las manos de Raoul recorren toda la espalda de Agoney, arañándola para después tomar su culo forzando aún más presión sobre sus erecciones. 

Volviéndose a separar, Agoney baja rápidamente volviendo a devorar a Raoul. Pero ésta vez levanta su cadera, dejándolo completamente expuesto. 

Con el dedo pulgar acaricia suavemente su entrada y Raoul, cerrando los ojos, gruñe para no gritar. 

Agoney jadea en su entrada y besa sonoramente al rededor de ella. 

— Amor… — suplica Raoul en un gemido sin ser consciente de sus palabras.

La lengua del moreno por fin pasa por encima de él, con lamidas intermitentes, alternando entre círculos y líneas desperdigadas hasta que está lo suficientemente dilatado como para enterrar la punta de su lengua en él. 

De los hinchados labios del rubio sale un grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta, tan potente que teme despertar al vecindario entero. 

Pero no le importa, y con cada húmeda y pequeña embestida, grita más.

Agoney se detiene, y a la par se levantan para besarse en medio del camino mientras cambian de posición. 

Es ahora Raoul quien tumba a Agoney en la cama. Tomando el miembro ajeno entre su mano, lo masajea hasta llevarlo hasta su boca. 

Lo saborea lentamente, brindándole el tiempo y esmero que merece. 

Hasta que, desesperado, Agoney comienza a subir y bajar la cadera, marcando el ritmo.  
Y entre arcadas y embestidas, Raoul no puede evitar pensar en que lo quiere dentro y lo quiere ya. 

Desprendiéndose, repta sobre Agoney y poniéndose encima de él, alarga el cuerpo hasta alcanzar el lubricante y un condón del cajón de la mesa de noche. 

El moreno está tan cegado por el deseo que apenas puede pensar con claridad y lo único que atina a hacer es poner sus manos sobre la cadera de Raoul.  
Éste, siendo lo más veloz que puede, frota e introduce lubricante en su entrada para después rasgar la envoltura del condón, abriéndolo para colocarlo en el canario.

Ambas respiraciones son devastadoras a oídos del otro. Nunca, ni en la academia, se habían sentido tan intensamente. Es lo que tiene la magia de la última vez. 

Con todo el cuidado que le permite el deseo, se sienta poco a poco sobre Agoney. Éste contiene la respiración y está a punto de desmayarse, cuando el grave gemido de Raoul termina por desarmarlo por completo.

Al unísono, ambos rompen en un quejido agudo cuando Raoul empieza a moverse poniendo ambas manos en el pecho de Agoney, saltando de arriba a abajo con la luna iluminando la rojez de su piel. 

Intentan unir sus labios, pero les es imposible besarse cuando no pueden controlar los jadeos, así que Raoul entierra su cara en el cuello de Agoney, disfrutando completamente del olor del moreno y de los gemidos cerca de su oído. 

Al borde del éxtasis, Agoney para con las manos a Raoul.

— Yo… yo también necesito sentirte dentro Raoul. —dice agoney en su oído, con la voz ronca y entrecortada por la excitación. 

Y entonces Raoul entiende. 

Si Agoney lo embiste una vez más, se va a correr. Y Raoul sabe que, aún sin haber tocado una sola vez su polla, si Agoney roza su próstata de nuevo, pasará lo mismo, se correrá como si no hubiese un mañana. 

Tragando saliva, sintiendo la sangre cruzando todo su cuerpo, saca a Agoney de él y le quita el condón, lanzándolo al suelo. 

Retira su cuerpo de encima y muerde su labio con la respiración más agitada que nunca. 

Los rizos del moreno se pegan a su frente, sus ojos brillan de deseo, tiene los labios rojos e hinchados… y nunca ha estado más guapo. 

Con su solo aspecto, Raoul siente que puede correrse.

— Voltéate Ago, que si me sigues mirando así, no respondo. —dice echándose el flequillo hacia atrás.

Y con una suave carcajada, Agoney obedece.

Raoul vuelve a situarse encima de él, acostándose sobre su espalda mientras, a propósito, coloca su polla encima del culo del moreno. 

Con extrema dulzura, emprende un sinuoso camino, lamiendo y besando su nuca, deslizándose por su espalda y pasando también las puntas de sus dedos por toda la piel que alcanza para potenciar la sensibilidad del cuerpo contrario.

Su recorrido finaliza al llegar hasta su espalda baja. Y estando ahí solo puede admirar, aspirar, besar y con lengua experta, lamer.

— Re… repite eso.— implora el moreno levantando la cadera para brindarle un mejor acceso. 

Y la lengua de Raoul atiende de inmediato sus súplicas, arrancando un gruñido animal que solo lo impulsa a introducir en él un dedo para terminar de prepararle. 

— Deja eso, Raoul, nací preparado.— ordena mientras se levanta sobre sus rodillas, con las manos todavía apoyadas en la cama. 

— Así no, Agoney. Yo también quiero verte.— y diciendo ésto, lo toma de la cintura para voltearlo inmediatamente. 

Agoney no tarda en rodear la cintura del rubio con sus piernas. No aguanta más. 

 

Tumbado observa cómo, temblando, Raoul coloca el condón en su pene y lo embadurna con excesivo lubricante, haciendo lo mismo con su ya dilatada entrada. 

Incorporándose un poco, toma el miembro del rubio con su mano derecha y lo guía hasta su culo, introduciendo la punta y soltándolo para dejar que ahora sea él quien marque el ritmo. 

Cuando con lentitud termina de enterrarse en él, empieza a moverse gradualmente, hasta que va lo más rápido que puede.

A sus oídos llegan quejidos agudos que demandan más,  
Más hondo, más fuerte, más duro. 

— ¡Amor!— grita agoney cuando está a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

— Córrete Ago. — ordena el menor, y atrapando con una mano la dureza de su miembro comienza a moverla al compás de las embestidas. 

No necesitan más de cuatro para terminar al mismo, gritando para que todo el mundo se entere. 

Exhausto, Raoul sale de él y tirando el condón por ahí, se tumba al lado de Agoney, que sigue temblando y con los ojos cerrados. 

—Creí que me iba a morir de lo intenso que estaba siendo. —dice con su voz aguda, buscando con su mirada la del otro. 

Cuando en la oscuridad se encuentran, sonríen. El brillo de sus ojos, aquel que descubrieron en la academia, no ha desaparecido. 

Se siguen queriendo más que a nadie. 

Y la luz que emana de sus sonrisas, calentando el corazón del otro, confirma que valen la pena. Que su amor vale tanto, que es necesario ponerlo en pausa para no echarlo a perder. 

Vuelven a besarse con cariño, tratándose como los seres más delicados del mundo, bebiéndose el alma en silencio, avivando el fuego que nunca se hubo apagado. 

— Podríamos intentarlo, Raoul… nos amamos más que nunca y…

— No vayamos por ahí, Ago. Ambos sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer. —le corta Raoul inmediatamente.

Agoney asiente, entendiéndolo perfectamente. Pero aún así, una sombra de duda y decepción oscurece su rostro. Y Raoul lo nota.

— Necesitamos espacio para volver a pegar los pedazos que destruímos. Y yo...— duda un momento.— yo necesito tiempo para creer que puedo confiar en ti otra vez. 

—Lo sé, pollito. — dice antes de juntar sus labios. 

Y entre besos y tortuosas caricias, duermen como no habían hecho desde que se separaron. 

 

Cuando el sol abrasador entra agresivamente por la ventana, Raoul ya se sabe solo. 

Tarda un par de minutos en abrir los ojos, no quiere encontrarse con la realidad. Pero a final de cuentas, lo hace. 

La ropa que llevaba el día anterior está en el cesto junto con la de Agoney, no hay rastro de condones usados en el suelo y sobre la mesilla de noche tiene una bocadillo y un zumo de naranja. Al lado, hay una nota.

Vamos a aprender a querernos bien, pollito. 

Una ola de calor suave y agradable envuelve su pecho. Tiene la certeza de que va a funcionar.

Porque su fuego no se ha apagado, solo que ahora predomina el humo. 

Pero es un humo dulce, certero; que aparentemente se desvanece, pero en vez de eso envuelve y permanece, se mantiene y persevera. 

Con una sonrisa, levanta su desnudo cuerpo de la cama. 

Ya no llora, no tiene por qué. La opresión en su pecho ha desaparecido y ahora es reemplazada por una confortable esperanza. 

A penas se dejaron ir, pero sus corazones ya han entendido y asumido que se van a reencontrar. 

Tienen asumido que volverán cuando sus almas hayan aprendido a sanar y cuando haya espacio suficiente en su vida para amar.

Saben que se encontrarán pronto, muy pronto por ahí, porque apenas se han dividido y sus labios ya ansían volverse a encontrar. 

Porque tan pronto como lo ha perdonado, Raoul ya ha vuelto a respirar.


End file.
